


The Smuggled Kitten

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: College Tales [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Heavyarms- freeform, Heero smuggled in a live being, Human Heavyarms, Human Heavyarms is Hadrian, Human OC Gundam, Human Wing/Wing Zero, Human Wing/Wing Zero is Wren, M/M, OC Gundam is named Winter and human form is also named Wynter, Rated T for a swear word and Wren being in only a towel, This is for a college au I'm writing, Wing zero- freeform, Wing/Wren is Heero's cousin, Wren and Hadrian are RAs, human gundams, i regret everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Wren found a kitten in his underwear drawer after a shower. Heero confesses to bringing it in. Things go from there.





	The Smuggled Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from a college AU I'm working on.

“Alright who smuggled in the kitten?” Wren questioned, looking over the teenagers who were gathered in the common room.

“What kitten?” Heero asked, looking at his cousin.

“This kitten.” Wren said, holding up a cream colored scottish fold kitten in his left hand while his right hand kept a grip on the blue towel around his waist. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed after finding the kitten in his underwear drawer, “Again, who smuggled in the kitten? I’m not even mad, I just want to know.” Things were quiet, the group looking amongst themselves as they waited to see who would talk. It stayed like this for a few minutes until-

“Hadrian said it was cool.” Heero confessed.

“You smuggled in a kitten and didn’t tell me?” Suzie interrogated, sounding hurt.

“You were in class!” Heero argued to his best friend.

“You still could’ve told me!”

“You were in class!”

“Hadrian get down here!” Wren called out, making a mental note to talk to his cousin later. It took a bit before the other RA showed himself.

“You called?” Hadrian inquired as he entered the room.

“Did you tell my cousin that it was okay to smuggle in a kitten?” Wren demanded, gesturing to the kitten in question.

“Yes.” Hadrian answered, picking up the scottish fold and rubbing his cheek against the kitten’s, “Come on Wren, look how cute the lil guy is~”

“I know that he’s cute but you needed to run it by me first.” Wren stated.

“You were helping teaching a class.” Hadrian deadpanned.

“You could’ve tested me so I could step out of the room!”

“It was the web design class!”

“They would’ve been fine for a few minutes! Hell, some of them are old enough to drink!”

“It didn’t seem important!”

“It’s a living being Hadrian! It’s pretty important!”

“How did you even find the kitten in the first place?” Heero interrupted.

“He broke into my underwear drawer.” Wren stated.

“Oh god, cats are perverts now? What has the world come to?” Kikki inquired.

“Apparently anarchy if a kitten is trying to get with my boyfriend.” Wynter responded, entering the room.

“Hi babe.” Wren greeted, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Love please put on clothes so you don’t flash the young ones.” Wynter requested.

“Wyn, everyone here is an adult. Mostly.” Wren replied.

“Don’t care. I don’t want your cousin’s older brother to arrest you for public indecency.” Wynter argued.

Wren pouted slightly, “Fine.” He said. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before heading back up to his apartment to get dressed. The group of teenagers were dumbfounded, looking amongst themselves as they tried to process what had just happened.

“So, does that mean we can keep the kitten then?” Heero asked after a couple of minutes.

“I will if you don’t.” Hadrian responded, still rubbing his cheek against the kitten’s cheek.

“Give me the fucking kitten Hadrian.”


End file.
